


'It brings out your eyes.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [56]
Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups Being an Idiot, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups-centric, Developing Relationship, Eyes, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kim Jonghyun-centric, M/M, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK, Multi-Era, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Open Relationships, Timeskips, seungcheol is so whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 3





	'It brings out your eyes.'

**2:15 PM**

"Where are you going?"

Seungcheol looked up and was surprised to see Jonghyun standing above him."Sunbaenim?"He asked."What are you doing here?I thought you had a music show to go too."Jonghyun just shrugged."I thought that I could drop by to say hello before we left."He replied.


End file.
